


Summer Love

by cakeby_thepound



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeby_thepound/pseuds/cakeby_thepound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alexandria Safe Zone is throwing a party in celebration of the arrival of Rick's group. There, Michonne takes advantage of finally getting to have some fun again.</p><p>(Richonne one-shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love

**Summer Love**

_I been drinkin', I been drinkin'_  
_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_  
_I been thinkin', I been thinkin'_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off it?  
_ _Baby, I want you_

Michonne's arms rested over Rick's shoulders as she stared into his eyes. They were as blue as the pool just a few feet away, and sparkled like the stars above them. He was perfect.

"You're perfect, you know," he said, managing to read her mind. Not only was her body absolutely ridiculous in her beachwear, but her entire aura was just infectious. She was happy. She had no makeup on, as usual, but that night, she was glowing. His hands rested on her hips, as he went in for a kiss, taking advantage of their secluded little corner of the patio.

The rest of the Alexandria Safe Zone was surrounding the pool, still drinking and eating, enjoying the cookout being thrown in honor of Rick's group's arrival. There was quite a bit of food to go around, but even more importantly, booze were in heavy supply and demand. It was turning into a good evening.

To make it even better, Rick and Michonne had snuck around to the corner of the clubhouse, and were enjoying every second of their time alone. They'd had a few drinks themselves in the few hours they'd been there, and it was evident in their drunken kiss. Their tongues sloppily claimed one another, while Rick's hands groped at the magnificence that was Michonne's ass. She did the same, letting one hand get lost in his curls while the other playfully palmed his backside.

 _You got me faded, faded, faded_  
_Baby, I want you_  
_Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
_ _Daddy, I want you_

His lips continued down the crevice of her neck, sucking at her beautiful brown skin and the sweetness of her scent. He'd imagined doing this so many times back at the prison, but never came up with a moment to make his move. He assured himself he wouldn't make that mistake at Alexandria. He wasn't sure what they were doing, and neither was she, but the night felt too perfect to let it pass them by.

Rick's hands moved slowly up Michonne's body, over the sheer dress that covered her swimsuit. He didn't know where she'd managed to find such lavish clothing, but he was glad for it. Especially because her bikini made for easy access. He didn't hesitate to pull her top to the side, exposing her breasts to him and his mouth.

She threw her head back while his tongue circled her nipples and then sucked gently at the hardened buds. She had forgotten what this felt like, having a man practically ravage her body. It felt good. And as much as she pictured herself with Rick prior to their hooking up, the real thing managed to be better than she ever expected. The two of them together wee like feral animals when they collided. They couldn't stop themselves.

_Drunk in love_

But then they had to stop themselves when they heard voices coming their way, and then footsteps to follow. "Rick," she whispered harshly, hating the fact that she had to put him on hold. "Someone's coming."

"Not yet," he mumbled, giving her tits a final suck, for the time being. He disappointedly pulled away and waited for the interruption to show its face.

She chuckled at his double entendre and quickly replaced her bikini top, just as their new neighbors, Jessie and Aiden rounded the corner. He was carrying an empty box, while she held onto a beer bottle and an obvious look of suspicion in her eyes.

"Hey," she greeted the two of them, but kept her gaze on Rick.

He cleared his throat as he glanced at the two Alexandrians in annoyance. "Hello..."

"We were just headed to the pantry to get more stuff," Aiden declared, understanding that they had probably just interrupted something. "Didn't mean to... scare you or anything."

"You could've gone through the house," Michonne returned, also a bit agitated.

Jessie kept her eyes on Rick, watching him lick his lips as she answered, "This is our shortcut."

"Well don't let us keep you..." Rick moved so that he was out of their way and standing beside Michonne. He discreetly rested his hand at the small of her back while they waited for the two to pass.

Jessie didn't miss the smirk on Michonne's face once he moved over to her. "Hey, Rick, I think Carl is looking for you."

"Thank you," was all he said in reply. He wanted nothing more than for the two near-strangers to disappear. He couldn't help but roll his eyes once they were gone.

"Is it just me, or is she always around?" Michonne whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

Rick chuckled, looking back at the fading duo. "It's not just you."

She sighed, realizing the heat of their moment had dissipated. Besides, they'd have to worry about being caught now. "I guess we should rejoin the party."

"I'm gonna go find Carl," he agreed. "But we will continue this."

"That better be a promise."

"It is."

A silly smile crossed her face as she followed him back to the patio, where people were all enjoying the warm evening. An Aaliyah song was playing on the sound system, and it brought Michonne back to her college days for a moment. She remembered that being the last time she felt so incredibly carefree, and she was so happy to have that feeling back. Sure the world had ended, and the dead roamed the earth, but Alexandria had given her so much to be hopeful about. And then Rick came along and started quietly courting her, turning all that abstract dreaming about them into a reality. She had begun to wonder if a happy ending was actually possible in this world.

"Where have you been, and what are you smiling about?" Sasha interrupted her thoughts to ask.

"What?" she chuckled, turning to face the voice that had startled her.

"You said we would get through this stupid party together," she reminded her friend, handing her another drink. "You just disappeared on me."

"I said that?"

"Yes!"

"I'm so sorry," she giggled, holding tightly to Sasha's arm. "I completely forgot about you."

"You're the worst friend ever," she shook her head playfully. She led Michonne to an empty table, and they sat for a while, watching a few of their friends play volleyball in the pool with the neighborhood kids. "Just so you know," Sasha submitted quietly, "I didn't miss the fact that Rick also managed to mysteriously disappear."

Michonne inhaled her margarita, if only to keep the smile off of her face. "Hmm."

"Girl, if you don't go somewhere with that silly smirk..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she maintained. "I just went to get something to eat."

"Mmhm," Sasha shook her head knowingly. "More like you went to get something eaten."

"Oh my god!" her eyes widened in shock as she laughed loudly. "You're awful!"

"You're the one that left!"

"Fair enough," she continued chuckling as she raised her hands in surrender. "But nothing really happened."

"Oh, whatever."

"No, really. We were interrupted..."

"That's rude."

"Jessica," Michonne revealed simply, knowing Sasha would immediately understand her feelings on the matter.

"Ugh," she sighed. "What a fucking busybody."

"Right."

"Doesn't she have two kids and a husband to tend to? Why is she always... around?"

"Right."

"Don't tell me that's where Rick is," Sasha frowned, taking a sip of her own drink. "'Cause I'll beat his ass myself, if so."

"No," she chuckled. "He went to find Carl."

"Thank god." The tension in her face disappeared as she leaned against their table. "You know how men get when a pretty blonde walks in the room."

Michonne knew exactly what she meant. But Rick wasn't that type of guy at all. And Jessie wasn't that type of girl, for that matter. "Is she pretty?" she asked with her face scrunched up. She honestly couldn't tell. "She's so... basic."

"Well yeah," she agreed completely. "But that's all it takes for some folks."

"Have you ever noticed that all the ladies in our group are gorgeous?"

Sasha quickly ran through the small group of women she had come to know and love, and realized Michonne was right. "No wonder nobody is checkin' for blondie."

Michonne continued giggling as she sat back in her seat. "We're awful."

"We are simply seekers of truth," she laughed back. She noticed Rick and Abraham retreating from inside, with Carol not far behind. She excitedly hit Michonne's shoulder. "Here comes your man."

She glanced back to see Rick headed their way, his eyes transfixed on her. She loved the smirk he had on his face. "You find him?" she asked once he got close, referring to Carl.

"Yeah, he went on over to Daryl's," he confirmed, letting his hand graze her bare shoulder. "Judy was tired."

She nodded and watched Abe and Carol claim the other two empty seats. She stood, allowing Rick to take her chair. "Sit," she told him.

"I'm fine."

"Sit down," she repeated more forcefully. "I'm getting us another round."

He knew better than to argue, so he took the seat with a smile. "As you wish."

She quickly got everyone's drink orders and made her way back inside, where the beers were kept in a cooler, and Deanna's husband was serving as the bartender. She was less than thrilled, however, to find Jessie standing at the bar. "I can't escape," she mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Michonne," she greeted her cheerfully, as if they hadn't just crossed paths minutes ago.

Michonne offered a small smile as she ordered a Sex on the Beach for herself, and two margaritas for Sasha and Carol.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," Jessie went on as she chewed on a straw. "We didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine."

"I hope so," she said, her dark eyebrows raised. "I want us to be friends."

Michonne glanced at her oddly. Saying such a thing usually meant you already viewed the person as an adversary. But she was too drunk to explore social cues, so she just smiled at her again. "Sure."

Jessie gazed back at her while she waited for her drinks. She wondered so much about this group and how they had come together, but none of them seemed particularly interested in sharing their pasts. The only thing she knew for sure was that they hadn't known each other before the world's end.

"I really like your outfit," she blurted out, unsure of where it came from. She hadn't realized she had been studying the woman, but she couldn't help herself. Michonne had an insane body, and it was on beautiful display that night. The way her sheer dress both covered and enhanced her assets set her apart from everyone else at the party. "I'm sorry. That was weird."

Michonne chuckled, taking a sip of her cocktail. "Thank you." She did a once over of Jessie's navy blue and red bikini top and denim shorts. "I like your colors."

She accepted the small compliment with a grin and decided to ask the question that had been nagging at her since their group arrived. "I hope this is okay to ask. But... are you and Rick... together?"

She smirked at her, amused by Jessie's gall. "Aren't you married?" She didn't wait for her to answer, but grabbed the remainder of her order and headed back outside.

She returned to a table full of laughter as she served her comrades their beverages. She was tempted to ask what was so funny, by the time she served Rick his drink, she no longer cared. Instead, she boldly took a seat in his lap, as all the alcohol she'd consumed had her feeling herself a bit more than usual. The rest of the table looked on, both bemused and amused.

Rick grinned at the contact, as well as the statement she was making by doing so. He was hers. He rested a hand on her hip and sat back, enjoying the show.

Sasha was the first to speak on it. "Oh, so it's like that now?"

"It's like what now?" Michonne chuckled as she discreetly began to grind against Rick's crotch. She took another drink when she felt his fingers squeeze her side.

Carol had a knowing look on her face, and her eyes sparkled as she gazed happily at the two of them. "I don't know where this came from, but I like it."

"I honestly don't know what you guys are taking about." She turned to face Rick and let her eyes fall on his lips before trailing back up again. "Do you?"

He let out a short chuckle, sexily licking his lips as he stared back at her. He wanted to feel her tongue again, and he didn't want to wait for it any longer. He gave her a quick but hungry kiss, much to everyone's surprise, and pulled back to look at her again. "Let's go," he said.

She took note of the mischief in his eyes and was happy to indulge. "We're gonna go," she told the rest of the table absently.

Sasha glanced over at Abraham and Carol with a smile in her eyes. "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea."

The three of them watched the seemingly new couple rise from their seats like two teenagers in heat and scamper back towards the clubhouse. "Make good choices!" Abraham was sure to yell before they were completely out of sight.

 _We woke up in the kitchen sayin',_  
" _How the hell did this shit happen?"_  
_Oh baby  
__Drunk in love_

Hand in hand, Rick and Michonne headed back for their Alexandria home. Their giggling was accompanied by the sound of their sandals flip-flopping against the concrete as they walked as quickly as they could.

"Is it me, or does the house seem to be getting further away the more we walk?" Rick wondered out loud.

"Let's just do it on the sidewalk," she sighed, rubbing at his hands, as they wrapped around her waist from behind. "No one's coming."

"Not yet," he joked again as he kissed the side of her neck. "You will be soon, though."

She felt a quiver in her stomach at just the thought. "Mmm," she sighed.

Their drunken stroll concluded as they reached the walkway of their home and she pulled him into another kiss. Their lips showed no mercy to one another, sucking at everything they could as they moved up the staircase. Rick could barely get his keys in the door, as Michonne was so intently trying to get him into her. But finally, they were inside, and free to do whatever they wanted to each other.

There was too much urgency to even make it towards either of their bedrooms. Still standing in the hall, Rick roughly picked her up and heaved her against the nearest wall. His tongue drew circles around her chest as he untied his shorts and she pulled her dress out of their way. Her lips demanded his again, and they continued to devour each other, as he pushed her bikini bottom to the side and penetrated her quickly.

"Oh god," she exhaled sharply as she pulled out of their kiss. Her fist hit the wall in a furious wave of pleasure. "Fuck."

He smiled at her reaction and began to thrust into her steadily. She kept her eyes on him as she tried to maintain her composure. She didn't want to come too quickly, but she was on the edge of exploding, and the way he looked at her only intensified that feeling.

Their breathing was steady and heavy, both of them smelling like liquor and each other. She grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, still trying to hold on as he pounded into her, hard and fast. She rested her forehead against his as she took him in, feeling like her insides were on fire. She was another inch closer to orgasm every time he exhaled against her neck.

"God," he whispered breathlessly. "You feel so good."

She smiled through the agony of bliss and then bit at her bottom lip. She didn't have words for how good it felt. Not just the fact that she was having sex, or sex with Rick, but that she could. That they'd found a life that finally allowed them to explore whatever feelings and urges they'd had for one another. This was freedom.

With a loud moan, she allowed herself to give in to her ecstasy and release the orgasm that she'd been trying to quell. It was time to stop holding back. It was too soon to tell whether this was a happy ending, but it was certainly a good beginning.

 _Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding off in that club_  
_Drunk in love_  
_We be all night, in love  
_ _We be all night, in love_

* * *

Lyrics: "Drunk in Love" - Beyonce (BEYONCE)


End file.
